You're Plant Food!
You're Plant Food! is the thirtieth book in the Give Yourself Goosebumps gamebook series. It was published in 1998. The cover artwork shows a bunch of different plants in a conservatory, along with a child who has been turned into a tree and has green leaves for a hairdo. Blurb Everything's Coming Up... EVIL! The E. Ville Creeper Botanical Gardens has been closed down for ages. It looks abandoned...even haunted. But your teacher thinks it's a great place for a field trip! You'll have to collect data from four different deadly gardens — and manage to stay alive. There are polka-dotted roses that have the power to eat people! And cactus needles filled with a powerful plant virus. Touch one of these and you'll grow a green thumb... not to mention roots leaves and bark! The choice is yours in this scary GOOSEBUMPS adventure that's packed with over 20 super-spooky endings! Plot You are on a class trip to the E. Ville Creeper Botanical Gardens. This place is very run down, old, and covered in moss and overgrown vines! It seems to be abandoned, but you and your best friend, Kerry are pretty excited. Soon the bus stops outside the gardens. Your teacher, Mr. Denmead, knows the owner of this place and does some talking as you recall that E. Ville has been closed for sometime now, while Kerry is just interested in the prize that the winning team will win for the best report. But you really want to explore this weird place! Mr. Denmead begins to explain the typical field trip rules to everyone soon after. Inside, Mr. Denmead is beginning to wonder if this is really the right place for a field trip. Given how old and decaying it is, especially considering he almost fell through a weak area in the floor! But thankfully you stopped him, to which he thanks you. He then has everyone stand outside to wait a moment and he goes to investigate the back door. You and Kerry are growing concerned that he may cancel the trip, but you hope he does not. You two then decide to go in further to explore by yourselves. You then see that you could either climb through a window further down or go through the door and try to jump over the weak area on the floor. But you do realize you run the risk of being caught either way... Story A You decide to climb through the window and up in the main hall. You then notice that the rest of the class have come in through the back door. Meaning that it seems like the field trip is going to continue after all. Some annoying child, Chris, tries to find out how you got in. But instead of answering, you keep a distance between the two of you. You then see a poster tacked to a thick vine, mentioning the details of a deadly plant virus. Which can affect both animals and humans. A part of you is unsure whether or not to hide the poster, since you do not want the trip to be cancelled. But you then decide it may be best to at least tell everyone, you and Kerry try to get Denmead's attention but instead, Kerry informs you that someone is watching you! The strange man is revealed to be the son of E. Ville Creeper. The man, Max Creeper, explains that his father actually created some new plants of his own, then warns everyone about the virus. You just think that Max is some weirdo and then warns everyone about the virus. Suddenly, Max leaves and Mr. Denmead leads you to the directory after... Story B You go through the door and are very careful not to step on the weak section of the floor. However, the entire floor is weak and you and Kerry both end up falling through it. Some straw on the bottom ensures a safe landing, though, and you see that you're in the basement, but you need to get back to the higher floor and you and Kerry head to the nearby staircase. Climbing up it leads to the main hall of Gardens, which has green slime all over! Both you and Kerry then hear a scuttling sound... Looking down, you notice some bugs have entered the room and one of them is holding a rope net. As you look, you notice they were trying to capture your entire class, and you must stop them! Depending on the choices you choose, you then learn about the bugs (or not), then come to a room where your class has been captured in some plant pods! You then decide on whether or not to go against the bugs, and then try to find a way to save your class! List of endings There are twenty-one bad endings and three good endings. Bad endings *Not wanting to risk getting poisoned, you apply the antidote on your skin. But the antidote starts to absorb the heat from a sun lamp. It catches on fire, and you're horribly burned to death. After you die, the story says you were supposed to drink the antidote. *You're worried that the trip will be cancelled if anyone finds out about the plant virus, so you try to pull the warning notice off of a vine. This severs the vine, and it sprays red sap all over you, which melts you into a puddle. (It's stated this is punishment because you were willing to risk your classmates' lives.) *You try to make a plant obey your orders to remove vines from a nearby door. But it doesn't obey you, and it turns into a bunch of creeping vines, which wrap around you and Kerry. You're told that you will stay there forever as "entertainment" for the plants. *Falling from the top of a bookshelf after climbing it. *Becoming a plant forever. *As you try to use a pair of shears to cut the strands of chlorophyll holding Kerry, the plant suddenly yanks the shears away from you. Then it eats you. *Alternatively, you use an herbicide spray. But you use so much that the fumes poison you and Kerry, and it's implied that you die. You're told you should have known better than to use poisonous chemicals in an enclosed space. *Kerry and you decide to escape from giant insects into the desert exhibit. But the insects push open the door, causing you and Kerry to fly through the door and land in a cactus. You start to burn alive, and the insects patiently wait for you to be cooked to their satisfaction. *Thinking that crawling past the swarm of insects is too dangerous, you and Kerry decide to swing on vines instead. However, one of the bugs spots you, and then sucks you in. *Kerry and you decide to tie up the larvae. But when the rope splits up the larvae, the pieces multiply into new larvae. Stomping on them makes them multiply even further, and the swarms of newly formed larvae overpower the both of you. *You stop to smell one of the multicolored roses, and it reveals its eyes and looks up at you. The rose eats you. (This choice is designed to test whether you have read Secret Agent Grandma ''and would therefore know that the roses are dangerous.) *Heading towards the mountain exhibit, you suddenly find the door is locked and the insects close in on you. You and Kerry meet up with a dead end. *Trying to destroy a morphing plant, you kick a hot water pipe and spray heated water all over the plant. But the plant starts to absorb the water, and then any other nearby objects... including you. *You kill the bug larvae, but when you enter the code for the door, one of the adult monsters comes in and wails in anguish. The ending implies that it probably kills you in revenge. *A mad scientist traps you and Kerry in her lab. To escape, you throw a vat of blue goo on her but it turns out to just be herbal shampoo. She announces her intention to perform horrific "experiments" on you and Kerry. *Alternatively, you flip over a table of lab equipment and manage to knock the scientist unconscious. However, the remote that controls the door to the lab is accidentally destroyed, leaving you at the scientist's mercy when she comes to. *You are attacked (and ostensibly eaten) by birds. *Max Creeper catches you lying about how many quiz questions you got right. He locks you in a closet, and you try to escape via a chute, but land in a stinky compost heap with no way out. *You release your classmates from the plant pods, but they're paralyzed from the sticky sap inside. When you try to clean it off them, the sap gets all over you and you become paralyzed too. *You're forced to admit that you didn't save your classmates, so Mr. Denmead forces you to go back out there and rescue them, even though you will probably get killed. *You get exposed to the plant virus, so Max quarantines you with a bunch of recovering plants and nothing fun to do. Good endings *You save your class, and become so famous for this that you and Kerry are sick of talking about it, so you decide to have more adventures and become famous for something else. *You and Kerry get the quiz right and survive. *You and Kerry use the bouncy grass to escape from Max Creeper. You invent sports shoes using the grass, and become millionaires. International releases Advertisement GYG 30 Youre Plant Food bookad from s2000 8 1998.jpg|Book advertisement from ''Fright Camp. Artwork GYGB-030.jpg|Cover artwork by Craig White. Trivia *''Secret Agent Grandma'' is mentioned in this book. The mutant alien roses make an appearance in the garden. *One possible reason that there is no mountain exhibit in the gardens is because the mountain exhibit hasn't been finished. *The phrase "You're Plant Food!" was previously used in The Knight in Screaming Armor. *The cover art is reused as a half obscured portrait on the cover art for Danger Time. References in other Goosebumps media *E. Ville Creeper's Plants appear in the ''Goosebumps'' film. *This book is referenced in "Goosebumps: The Game" as an achievement called "You're Not Plant Food!". Category:Give Yourself Goosebumps Category:Monsters Category:Transformations Category:Animals Category:Plants You're Plant Food! Category:Insects Category:Jungles Category:Human villains (topic) Category:Mutants Category:Books Released In 1998 Category:Books with a Monster from the film Category:Achievements from the Game Category:Covers by Craig White Category:Teachers